


警官囚禁媚药play

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 媚药play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 被捕获并下媚药惩罚的警官先生 双性
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 8





	警官囚禁媚药play

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

漆黑的房间里，静谧中夹杂了一点微弱的机械震动音，意乱情迷的喘息声时轻时重，染着湿润与灼热。

灯忽然被人打开，饶是被黑色的布条遮住眼睛，这忽然的光线也能让他察觉到有人要来了。尽管想逃开，发软发热的身子和被束缚住的四肢根本不允许他有任何过激的反抗。

耐着心跳一点点感受来人走近的脚步声，被药物折磨出来的情欲迫使他时不时扭着身子寻求床单清凉的接触，从腿根传来的震动音也染着湿润，将肌肤盈出一小块水光。

“就是你…泄露了货物的情报吗？”低哑的嗓音透露着冷淡，尾音却是暗暗地兴奋。眼神在他干净的身子上扫了一遍，似乎很满意他现在的状态，“我该怎么称呼你，V先生，或者是…金泰亨警官？”

双手被皮带反捆在后腰，手腕勒得生疼，被戴上了一个口交球，嘴唇红润柔软，未来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角溢出，明明面无表情，也没有任何呻吟，却已经足够诱人。

田柾国慢吞吞地解着皮带，下身却不像他本人这般，已经急切地精神起来。“听我的属下说，他们在你身上发现了有意思的地方…”他轻易就掰开了人的大腿，因为药物作用而变得异常敏感的人抖着身子闷哼一声，便拼命忍住声音，只余湿润脆弱的鼻息。

他这副倔强的样子真是百看不厌，田柾国一向享受拷问的过程，尤其是亲眼看见了属下口中的秘密。挺立的性器和后穴之间夹着一个小小的穴口，此刻正被一颗跳蛋侵入，震动音很大，满溢着不堪的水渍。

只是稍微碰一下就会发抖，更别说直接抚摸到敏感部位了，细嫩的肉粒被他带茧的指尖挑逗玩弄，声音根本就憋不住，要合上腿也只能被轻易掰开，腿根不停地打颤，只是过了一会儿竟痉挛着身体达到高潮。

那人终于肯泄出一点甜腻的声音，依旧不停地发抖，在田柾国的动作下被肆意掌控着节奏。“金警官…今晚…会是第一次吗，这里看起来很窄呢。”田柾国继续欣赏着，“但是我相信，金警官这么能干的人，一定能全都吞下去的。”

扯着绳子将跳蛋拉出来，随之而出的是一小滩淫水，全洒在床单上，沾湿了一小片。像是得到赦免一般大喘气，金泰亨什么也看不清，也不知道田柾国到底要对他做什么。

不安的恐惧混杂着情欲的灼烧，一点点蚕食他的理智，这药物的作用实在太强，现在光是被人简单地用手指爱抚就已经爽得不行，但本能又想要继续更多地被触碰。

手指就着湿滑的淫液一点点探进穴道，引得他又是一阵颤抖，发现没什么障碍，田柾国索性一次性探入了两根，在肉壁搔刮轻挠，果然听到他甜腻的喘息。“太紧了…”像是自言自语一般，田柾国想试试能不能拓宽一些，但很显然做不到。

因为本质是惩罚，田柾国也不打算给他多温柔的前戏，手指没一会儿就替换成了胯下的粗热，顶在穴口浅浅地磨。“呜呜…呜…”金泰亨摇着头，却只能发出不清不楚的呜咽声，田柾国此刻还是不得不佩服他的毅力，就算被药物影响也还保持着一丝理性。

只是…要是金警官被完全弄得失去理性，应该会很有意思吧。

田柾国才不理会他的挣扎，扶着自己的肉棒一点点挤进穴口，光是前端被狠狠咬住的感觉就已经让他皱紧眉头，发泄般在人的臀侧打了一下，语气不容置喙，“放松点…金警官就这么想要吗？”

小穴本来就不是能承受这种尺寸进入的地方，他又是第一次，下身被撕裂般的疼痛让他浑身冒着冷汗，身子颤个不停。他仍在摇着头抽泣，泪水浸湿了覆在眼睛上的布条。

穴口渗着血，田柾国似乎很满意看到这一幕，还不忘低喘着调戏，“嗯…金警官确实是第一次呢，怪不得咬得那么紧。”肉棒深深没入肉穴，被紧致温暖包裹着的感觉让田柾国舒爽得皱起了眉。

最开始的动作并不温柔，直接被粗暴地进出让小穴传来的疼痛更加鲜明了，试图扭着腰规避却也只是做无用功，田柾国按住他的胯骨不让他乱动，挺入的力度像是故意为了惩罚他一般。

好痛，好痛。

金泰亨也不是没有受过伤，但不管是哪一次都没有这一次来得鲜明，他最害怕疼痛了。软着声音哭吟，换来的也只是更过分的对待。渗出的淫液渐渐替代了血渍，疼痛也被快感驱离，这药物的效果很强，没一会儿便让身子适应了侵犯。

声音也开始变调，含着球体的唇软嫩红润，脸颊也飘着粉红，看起来淫荡极了。想看清楚他的表情，田柾国扯开了蒙住他眼睛都布条，直直撞上那湿润迷离的眼神。

有那么一瞬间像是被那双眼睛吸走了魂，田柾国想得没错，金泰亨这种表情的样子看起来只会更迷人。毫无还手之力的人只能可怜兮兮地望着他摇头，仅存的理智也在一点点被蚕食。

呻吟忽然变得急促起来，下身抽动几下便迎来了高潮，金泰亨双眼发昏，承受着过分的快感。田柾国自然被夹得舒服，喘息着埋进深处，感受穴壁的吮吸按摩。“很喜欢吗，高潮得很快呢。”田柾国才注意到前端的肉棒也颤巍巍地射出白浊，溅上了小腹和胸口。

“呜呜呜…”双脚挠着他的背，分不清是催促还是拒绝，总之眼角的泪总会给他错觉，他看上去实在是过分地楚楚可人。没等他缓多久，田柾国又挺着腰索取起来，将大腿掐得发红。

噗滋噗滋的水声响彻，腿根被撞得震响，每一下都狠狠地顶入最深处，差点没让他把球咬坏。双手被磨得发红，或许已经破了皮，但相对于下身鲜明的快感，这点简直微不足道。

“呜…呜…呜呜…呜…！”身子软得任人掌控，他不得不配合着田柾国的节奏晃起身子，英气的眉拧着，发红的眼角盈着泪光。这种感觉田柾国也是第一次体验，不同于女人，虽然是差不多一样的构造，可就是更舒服几分，不知道是不是因为他的心理作用。

两人的喘息声交织，田柾国撞上他饱满肉感的臀，每一下都狠狠地贯穿，丝毫不给金泰亨喘息的机会。“嗯…啊…金警官，射在里面没问题吧…我没有防护措施呢…嗯…放松点…”故意放低的气音吹在他耳边，酥酥麻麻的，金泰亨只觉得脑袋一片混乱。

不顾他摇头拒绝，田柾国执意将白浊注入穴道深处，金泰亨浑身痉挛着，哭的声音都变得虚弱。田柾国扯开口交球，看那盈着水光的粉嫩舌尖无意识般搭在唇边，他受到了新的视觉冲击。

手指探入口腔搅动，拨弄着软舌，身下人也任他玩弄，比起刚才乖顺多了。感到身体里的硬物又精神起来，金泰亨难耐地扭了扭身子，后果就是忽然被田柾国重重地撞了几下。

几乎要顶到最深处，过分的快感让他忍不住抬起下身迎合，哭得失神又叫得摄魂。田柾国低低地说了什么，随后压着他肏得更厉害。体内的巨物忽然退出，金泰亨的身子颤抖几下，竟从小穴中喷出一股水流，溅到田柾国身上。

还没等他缓过劲来，手指趁着这空档进来捣乱，快速地抽插搅动就是要将那水流持续着。不出所料，他果然挺着腰尖叫着潮吹起来，淫水沾湿了大片的床单。

手指拔出，没了支撑的力气，他重重地倒在床上。田柾国将他翻了个身，提起肉棒再次进入，揉捏着臀肉狠肏，撞得金泰亨几乎说不出话。

在他臀上留下一个淡红的巴掌印，小穴被粗暴侵犯的感觉鲜明，但也只能盈出更多的淫液方便肉棒进出。田柾国皱着眉挺腰，“呼…嗯…金警官真是…嗯…真是个小浪货，怎么啊…吸得这么厉害…嗯…？”

金泰亨才无暇顾及他糟糕的荤话，被撞得厉害的时候双眼昏花看不清东西，微张的唇也只能吐露出暧昧的呻吟。田柾国深深一撞似乎到了更隐秘的地方，撞得人身子一激灵叫着高潮了。

完全就是让人摆弄的玩偶一般，金泰亨连翻身的力气都没有了，迷离湿润的眼神像是恳求宽恕，又像是想索要更多。“金警官…时间是不是太短了…？”嘲笑一般，尽管田柾国知道他此刻什么也听不进去。

“不如今晚就来试试延长时间的特训吧…？”


End file.
